Rena Owen
Rena Owen ist eine neuseeländische Schauspielerin. Sie wurde am 22. Juli 1962 in Bay of Islands, Neuseeland, geboren. In Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger spielte und sprach sie Taun We, in Episode III – Die Rache der Sith verkörperte sie die Senatorin Nee Alavar. Biografie Rena Owen war eines von neun Kindern und entstammte der neuseeländischen Urbevölkerung, den Maori. Sie selbst sagt, dass ihre Identität als Maori sie zur Schauspielerei brachte. Bereits mit sechs Jahren trat sie mit traditionellen Maori-Tänzen und -Gesängen auf - dem Kapa Haka. Seit der Grundschule war sie Mitglied verschiedener Maori-Kulturvereine und setzte sich seitdem für ihr Volk und seine Kultur ein. Unter anderem studierte sie die Sprache und beteiligte sich an Aufklärungsvorträgen, da die Maori in den frühen Sechziger und Siebziger Jahren noch um ihre Anerkennung kämpfen mussten. Diese Vortragsreisen brachten ihr 1977 ihre erste Rolle in einem Theaterstück ein, die Rolle der "Bloody Mary" in South Pacific. 1978 schloss sie das College als eine der wenigen Maori-Absolventen ab. Zuerst verfolgte Rena Owen keine schauspielerische Karriere, da sie sich einreden ließ, dass dieses für eine Maori-Frau in den 70er Jahren keine seriöse Alternative war. Stattdessen zog sie, wie es von ihr erwartet wurde, nach Auckland und machte dort eine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester. Auch dort war sie mit ihrer Herkunft eine Ausnahme und nur eine von zwei Maori-Absolventinnen unter 66 Frauen. 1982 zog sie nach London, um dort ihre medizinische Karriere fortzusetzen und sich weiterzubilden. Dort jedoch kam sie erneut mit der Schauspielerei in Kontakt und entschied sich 1984 schließlich dazu, ihrer Berufung zu folgen und Schauspielerin zu werden. [[Bild:Morrison Oncewarriors.jpg|miniatur|links|Rena Owen und Temuera Morrison in Die letzte Kriegerin.]] Ihre schauspielerische Karriere begann sie an diversen Theatern, wo sie unter anderem für die Shakespeare Company spielte. Daneben schrieb sie selbst erfolgreiche Stücke, in denen sie auch die Hauptrolle spielte. Im Jahr 1989 kehrte sie nach Neuseeland zurück, wo sie weiter am Theater arbeitete, aber auch begann, an Fernsehproduktionen mitzuwirken. Daneben führte sie Regie bei Bühnenstücken, arbeitete als Dramaturgin und schrieb Kurzgeschichten für das Radio. Auszeichnungen erhielt sie auch für ihre Beteiligung an der Aufführung klassischer neuseeländischer Maori-Stücke wie Haruru Mai. Für das Fernsehen spielte sie in Serien und TV-Dramen mit und übernahm unter anderem eine zweijährige Dauerrolle in einer Arztserie und die Hauptrolle in der Aroha-Serie. Auch spielte sie in einer Miniserie der BBC, synchronisierte und sprach Dokumentationen. Ihre erste Filmrolle war in dem Film Rapa Nui von Kevin Costner im Jahr 1993. Im Jahr 1994 folgte die weibliche Hauptrolle in Lee Tamahoris Die letzte Kriegerin an der Seite von Temuera Morrison, der später in Angriff der Klonkrieger die Rolle des Jango Fett übernahm. Die letzte Kriegerin schildert die Probleme einer Maori-Familie in den Slums von Auckland, die unter dem gewalttätigen und trinkenden Familienoberhaupt leidet, und gewann neben 18 weiteren Auszeichnungen den New Zealand Film Award aufgrund seiner sehr eindringlichen Darstellung. Dieser Film verhalf sowohl Rena Owen als auch Temuera Morrison zum internationalen Durchbruch. 1999 folgten die ebenfalls preisgekrönte Fortsetzung What becomes of the broken hearted?, wieder an der Seite von Temuera Morrison, sowie zahlreiche Nebenrollen in weiteren neuseeländischen und australischen Filmen. [[Bild:Rena Owen-Taun We.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Rena Owen bei den Dreharbeiten zu Angriff der Klonkrieger.]] Im Jahr 2000 zog Rena Owen nach Los Angeles, um sich dort in Sachen Film weiterzubilden. Daneben spielte sie weiter in verschiedenen Produktionen mit. Unter anderem übernahm sie die Rolle der Taun We in Angriff der Klonkrieger, eine Nebenrolle in Steven Spielbergs A.I. - Künstliche Intelligenz und zahlreichen amerikanischen, kanadischen und europäischen Filmen und Projekten. In Die Rache der Sith spielte sie die Senatorin Nee Alavar. Daneben synchronisierte sie Taun We und den RAS Schiffscomputer im Videospiel Republic Commando. Neben der Übernahme von Nebenrollen liegt Rena Owens Hauptinteresse heute auf der Arbeit hinter der Kamera. Sie arbeitet als Beraterin für Drehbuchautoren, hält öffentliche Vorträge und unterrichtet Drama an der Universität. Rena Owen erhielt in ihrer Karriere zahlreiche Auszeichnungen, unter anderem die Auszeichnung "Beste Schauspielerin" in Montreal, Seattle und San Diego sowie Ehrenauszeichnungen in Cannes, Neuseeland und Australien. Filmografie *''Hinekaro Goes on a Picnic and Blows Up Another Obelisk (1994)'' *''Rapa Nui (1994)'' *''Once Were Warriors (1994)'' *''Savage Play (1995)'' *''Medivac (Fernsehserie, 1995-1997)'' *''Dance Me to My Song (1995)'' *''When Love Comes (1998)'' *''9 Across (1999)'' *''I'll make you happy (1999)'' *''What becomes of the broken hearted? (1999)'' *''Her Iliad (2000)'' *''All-American Girl: The Mary Kay Letourneau Story (2000)'' *''Gideon's Crossing (Fernsehserie, 2001)'' *''A.I. Artifical Intelligence (2001)'' *''Soul Assassin (2001)'' *''A Thousand Guns (2002)'' * *''sIDney (2002)'' *''Angel (Fernsehserie, 2002)'' *''Nemesis Game (2003)'' *''The Crow: Wicked Player (2003)'' * *''Mee-Shee - The Water Giant (2005)'' *''Freezerburn (2005)'' *''Leela (2006)'' *''Pledge of Allegiance (2006)'' *''The Iron Man (2006)'' Weblinks *Rena Owens offizielle Website * en:Rena Owen Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler